Guess who I am
by Adurama
Summary: I know that I put this under Inuyasha, but really It's every manga, anime, RPG that I playreadect. I choose a character at random and then write a poem without useing it's name. Then I reply with the answer as to who was right.It's a game to pass the ti
1. Our first Chibi!

**Guess who I am!**

Our first Chibi...

I'm am chibi,

or so they say,

I make them happy,

just to be gay.

No I'm not Barney,

that Di-no-snore.

But I do wear purple,

forever more.

I have blonde hair,

looks like a wig.

Or a dead star fish,

that's stuffed with fig.

I have a sword,

so fricken large.

When I walk,

you know I'm in charge.

I like potions,

I'm from a game.

So many monsters,

You'd go insane.

I use magic,

what can I say.

Did I mention,

I think I'm gay?

Can you guess,

who I am?

Just one hint,

I'm not a dame.

_Can you guess who the character is today? The answer, and another random anime/manga/RPG character next time on... Guess who I am! _


	2. Bishies galore!

**Guess who I am?**

_Author's Note- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. If you got it right I'll list your name, If not then I'll just say hi, k?_

**Legnalos- Nope... but Hi! Nice guess.**

**Crimsontear- Thanks, I write a lot.**

**Yurithedragondemoness- Nope not Reina, I said it wasn't a girl.**

**ShangXiang10- Thanks for the complement.**

**Ktfoo- Yippee! You got it right it's Cloud!**

**Demon slaying Riza- Yay It's Cloud!**

**Lil Runaway- Cloudness!**

**Evuljenius- Oh well. It was from Final Fantasy.**

_Yes our mystery man was CLOUD! That loveable little chibi from Final Fantasy 7._

Now on to our next Guess who I am...

I'm thinking of a person...

I am a bishie,

with real long hair.

I kill people,

without a care.

I have a big sword,

just like Cloud.

When people see it,

they call it's name out loud.

I have a brother,

Named lu lu lulu.

He has a sword,

to to to.

But mine is better,

in every way.

For what his gives,

Mine takes away.

I have ears,

but not like yours.

They sit atop my head,

like little doors.

I have a girlfriend,

she's really cool,

And then another,

Who's still in school.

Oh I travel,

so far and wide.

With a pervert,

by my side.

A demon slayer,

and a fox.

And my girlfriend,

from a well-like box.

Can you guess,

who it is?

I'm a guy,

so my name ain't Liz.


	3. A girl at last

**Guess who I am?**

_Authors Note- Hey everyone, I'm glad that most (if not all) of you got that it was INUYASHA! I had to get him out of the way, he's too easy. Now here's a tricky one... I hope._

I am a girl,

our first in fact.

I have black hair,

flows down my back.

I've got a symbol,

on my chest.

Seven of us,

similar crests.

I have sharp nails,

they grow so long.

Slaughter people,

sing Russian songs.

So many creatures,

in the night.

A widdle chibi,

is who I fight.

Where I'm from,

I'll tell you now.

I was dead,

don't ask me how.

I am searching,

for a stone.

By no one,

is it owned.

They call us,

la la la lie.

Oh it rhymes with,

fresh apple pie.

Maniacal laughter,

it fills the air,

I'll get that stone,

and really be there

Can you assume,

my identity?

I'll kill that chibi,

who won't let me be.


	4. Easy!

**Guess who I am?**

_Author's Note- Everyone knew it was Lust! Yay! Everyone (I hope) will know this one..._

_Disclaimer- I don't own any anime... except for my own creatoins. I don't own 'The cloud song'..._

My name is blank

I have a ball.

I fight sin,

And play blitzball.

I like to ride on Chocobo's,

instead of machina, made by hazbro.

When I go,

Into an Inn.

In 5 min,

It's day again.

Oh and I use a Pheonix Down,

so when I die,

I come back around.

If I can't boink you,

well that's okay.

We've got Tidus,

for that anyways..

Oh I am blank,

My hair defies all gravity.

I will defeat In-sert-name,

because he's not... er... ya!

Ya! Ya! Ya!

If you don't know,

who I am,

Then you are not,

An RPG fan.

La la la

ya ya ya


	5. Mystery

Note- Sutafuzz nope, it's someone from Final Fantasy. InuLuver23 an RPG fan is someone who likes Role Playing Games (like the Final Fantasies). Everyone else got it. Yesh It is Wakka!

Another Poem

_My name it, rhymes with things._

_My song has angel wings._

_I'm in a manga, and anime._

_People see me, when they play._

_In the world, I have my place._

_Even as, their thoughts erase._

_My name has, another meaning._

_I visit them, while they are dreaming._

_Here I am, alone again._

_In my sweet, insanity._

_All to long, I hide myself._

_From reality._

_The title, of my home._

_Is in this poem._

_If you find it._

_You shall know._

_My identity._

_This poem has, hidden clues._

_But, are they hidden to you?_

This may be the shortest poem I've done yet. But I tried to make it harder then the others. (Good Luck!  )


	6. Let's guess for two

**Guess who I am?**

#6

**Stumped?**

_Note- HA HA HA! I stumped you all! None of you could get it! It was Aura from .Hack! "In the World I have my place," XD, oh well. I'm glad I got one that no one could figure out. Alot of people will get this one I hope. You can guess who the person (1st person) is, or who the man is._

A man once came to me

He told me, "I want everything the world has to offer,"

He told me, I could have run

That I was, "A good little hostage,"

I've known what happen

Does he

Can you know when 'that' happens

Or do you suddenly not exist

That man, really wasn't a man

not tecnically

Then again

Neither am I

I can't see

no eyes

I can't taste

no stomach or mouth

I can't feel

no skin

I can't call myself human

because I'm like that man

we both are no longer humans

maybe we never were

not boys

notmen

not really


	7. a friend of one before

_Note- YAY! Everyone got it right! Al talking about Greed! (Smiles)_

My name can float through the sky

My name attached a tail

My name can never die

It will everlastingly sail

The sky.

I can kill

I can fight them all

I can save with skill

We can stop the fall

The World

A girl

we've known her

she'll unfurl

the questions will be answered

by her

A battle is always here

Something always near

A Wavemaster

A friend

a cat

Find my name

Find The World

save it all


	8. One listed before

**Alchemist's Brother**

Wake up in the morning, here you brother say.

The sun is shining, on a cloudless day.

Your mother, she just passed away.

It's a very unusual thing.

You visit her, place flowers on her grave.

Then you tell her, it's her you'll save.

Read all the books, that she gave.

It's a very unusual thing.

Polish everything, the skills from him.

Your father, never remembered them.

Your desperate, situation grim.

It's a very unusual thing.

You know all, the formulas.

You've calculated, all the risks.

You tell him, it's not his best idea.

But that look in his eye, says he didn't want to hear ya.

So you measure, out the ingredients.

To erase, her death, that event.

Cut your finger, all the hours that you spent.

It's a very unusual thing.

A flash, the brightest light.

You look, but all ain't right.

Brothers leg is gone, it's a horrible sight.

It's a very unusual thing.

Your body, just isn't there.

Your brother, now has blood stained hair.

You just, can't help but stare.

It's a very unusual thing.

That thing, sitting on the floor.

The creature, it wasn't her.

You're not, not really there.

You pick up your brother, with extreme care.

These are, the risks that you took.

He now has, two limbs you overlook.

He always, is reading his books.

On how to get you back.

_Honestly tell me what you think of it... It's based off of the flashbacks where the Elric brothers are trying to bring there mother back to life._


	9. Pretty songy thing

_Note- Yay you all got it! Yeah It was a song/poem that I had written about the day that Ed and Al tried to bring their mom back to life. Try this one..._

Five small things to remember him by,

With his bright orange hair and spooky green eyes.

Oh, he yells and he's always real harsh,

But deep down inside he's really a nice guy.

He has a monster trapped inside,

Must always keep something right by his side.

Or else...

It might get loose.

He may come off as kind of shy,

Or really pissed off all the time.

But honestly,

Deep down inside he's really a nice guy.

He's got two girls who love him so,

Even if the one tries to beat —.

The other is always really shy,

She is liked buy all the guys.

Five small things to remember him by,

With his bright orange hair and spooky green eyes.

Oh, he yells and he's always real harsh,

But deep down inside he's really a nice guy.

_OKAY... I have to be honest... I don't know for sure if he has green eyes... I just 'think' he has them... so... sorry if I'm misleading..._


	10. new content

_Hey everyone! I'm updating this FINALLY! ... alright... the last one was about Kyo-kun from Fruits Baskets... the one that was before the one I did about Ed and Al was about Kite... from .Hack... okies... now it's time to write._

_Sing a song about a boy,_

_whose demon keeps him as a toy._

_Evil lerks inside him now,_

_since the day the fox growled._

_Town destroyed by evils rain,_

_now he has to bear that pain._

_Ninjas in the grassy green,_

_wish that I could see that sene._

_Childish in every way,_

_yet that's the way he'll save the day._

_No one really wants his name,_

_thinking that he is just a pain._

_Cloning from a stolen pass,_

_that's the way he passed his class._

_Teacher buys him a soup reward,_

_'idiot' would strike a coard._

_Fight starts now across the ground,_

_Shirakin destroys the crowd._

_Symbol on his stomach glows,_

_That's the way the story goes._

_Try it out _


	11. getting hard

_Alright last chappies poem was about Naruto… from… well Naruto XD… alright her goes the new one._

_Gun inscribed with 13_

_Chest bares the same_

_Eyes reflecting Green_

_Only in a metaphorical way_

_Hair blows in the wind_

_Friends by my side_

_One with one eye_

_One has wings… sometimes_

_Unusual name I have_

_Locomotive and all_

_Oh well_

_You won't guess me_

_Never would_

_I'm just a stray afterall_

_Alright I really made this one a challage… it's not from a really popular (to my knowledge) manga. Although I so have fallen in love with it. Hey if you guess it I clap for you._


	12. Wow I updated!

Alright the last one was about Train Heartnet from the Manga Black Cat (I didn't expect many people to get it) alright now on to the newest one. (yay for being out of school, now i can finally update everyhting!)

_Love is a power that I've never felt,_

_for my brother slayed them all._

_people claim me as their friend, _

_yet they no not the evil I have seen._

_I swear vengence on him,_

_The one who claims me as his brother._

_He will feel my wrath,_

_or i am not a member of my clan._

_I can see anything,_

_with my powerful eyes._

_I can do anything,_

_with my unmatched skill._

_I won't let cherry blossoms slow my path,_

_nor will foxes halt my journey._

_I have chosen this destiny,_

_and I will not be stopped._

_Alright, yay for updating!_


End file.
